New Year's Resolutions
by toes
Summary: the Sanzo-ikkou's new year's resolutions... ;)


New Year's Resolutions  


Summary: the Sanzo-ikkou's new year's resolutions... ;)  


  


Title: New Year's Resolutions  
Author: toes  
Email: goldfish@saiyuki.zzn.com  
Fandom: Saiyuki  
Status: oneshot  
Archive: www.fanfiction.net  
Disclaimers: hehe. Let me own Kougaiji. Please. I promise to treat him real good. *toothy grin*  
Warnings: no yaoi, no spoilers, just some waff (warm and fuzzy feeling) ^_^  


  


  


  


Goku spotted Hakkai sitting silently in the darkened living room, gazing towards the city lights in the open windows, as if in contemplation.  


Goku clambered up beside Hakkai onto the sofa. "Watcha thinking?"  


Hakkai turned to look at Goku. "Well, since the year is ending, I was thinking about my new year's resolutions."  


"Is this some sort of tradition?" Goku tilted his head to one side, intrigued by the notion.  


"Yes, I suppose it is." Hakkai looked faintly amused. "Do you have any resolutions for the new year?"  


"Ummmm…. My new year's resolutions are to eat more, sleep more, watch more tv, get Sanzo to buy me more food, find out what a 'troglodyte' is because Sanzo keeps calling me that, hide all of Sanzo's paper fans so he can't hit me with them… Did I make too many?"   


Hakkai sweatdropped and smiled weakly. "No, there is no fixed number. Is that all?"  


"Erm, I guess so. Oh! And also to find out just how big Sanzo's spandex space is." Goku added.  


"That's what I would like to know too…" Hakkai murmured.  


"So what are your new year's resolutions?" Goku demanded.  


A voice spoke up from behind the sofa. "To get laid more often, to meet more babes, to drink more beer…" Gojyo plopped languidly down beside them. "And to screw my last year's resolution of cutting down to one pack a day," he finished with a wink.  


Hakkai looked mildly scandalized. "Gojyo-san… that's erm, rather-"  


"You kappa! What kind of resolutions are those?!" Goku was outraged.  


"…Good ones?"  


"Sex and booze. That's all you can think of!"  


"It's better than not thinking at all, unlike you!"  


"That's not true! I do think!"  


"Oh yeah? Then why do your new year's resolutions suck?"  


"They do not! Yours do!"  


"Mine don't, you brainless ape!"  


"They do, and I'm not a brainless ape, you erotic kappa!"  


"Stupid monkey!"  


"Hentai old man!"  


"Lous-"  


"Urusai!" A paper fan spiraled out of nowhere and gave the bickering pair a resounding smack on the head.  


"Itai!!" Goku rubbed dolefully at his aching head.  


"Both of you, quiet!" Sanzo thundered. _'When will I ever get a moment's peace without having to resort to drastic measures?'_ He glared at Hakkai. "What was all this about?"  


"Anou-"  


'I was just asking Hakkai about his new year's resolutions." Goku blurted out. "Then this stupid kappa had to come along and say lewd things…"  


Sanzo switched his glare to Gojyo, who promptly wilted. "Ch." He turned to walk out of the room.  


"Hey Sanzo, wait! What are _your_ new year's resolutions?" Goku bounded up to Sanzo, aching head forgotten.  


Sanzo looked down at Goku, who was peering up at him with insatiable curiosity.  


"I don't have any."  


"But Hakkai says it's tradition!" Goku wailed. "You've gotta have resolutions!"  


Sanzo quirked one eyebrow. "Really?"  


"Yup!" Goku nodded his head vigorously.  


"Then my new year's resolutions would be to feed you less often, smack you on the head more, and buy more paper fans." With that, he left the room.  


Behind him, Goku was wide eyed with shock. "Sanzo!!!"  


Sanzo walked on, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk.  


Back in the living room, Gojyo was snickering. "Now that's what I call good resolutions."  


Goku turned anxiously to Hakkai. "Ha--kkai, he wouldn't do that, would he?" Worried gold eyes met bemused green ones.  


"Well, if you do not antagonize him that often, he might not keep to them."   


Still fretting, Goku bit his lip.  


"You'd better make 'not being a whiny annoying pest of a monkey' one of your resolutions then." Gojyo smirked.  


Goku's temper flared. "I am not a whiny annoying pest of a monkey!"  


"Oh yeah?"  


"Yeah!"  


The pair started bickering again. Hakkai sighed, shrugged and announced to the room in general. "In case anyone's interested, my new year's resolutions are to pierce both my nipples and get a nose ring. Oyasumi, minna-san." He left the room.  


"Wha?" Gojyo's head popped up, only to get an uppercut from Goku, who hadn't heard Hakkai.  


"Nnng..mmmph..bmph!"  


In the background, sounds of a scuffle continued.   


  


  


  


  


* * *

  


  


~~owari~~  


*grin* This is a fic dedicated to our yakkings at night. ^___________________^  


*runs away laughing for C & C*  


~~~  


copyright 2002 - toes 


End file.
